The Destructive Faction
by Sloth2100
Summary: Two Brother's from America come to Academy City one a detective and the other accident prone, they face the dark side of the paranormal world.
1. Day 1

**I don't own Toaru no Majitsu no Index it's owned by Kazama Kamachi if I owned it I wouldn't be able to make it as popular.**

* * *

The train was peaceful as alway's I looked at my little brother Rias he was asleep I guess this ride is a little more peaceful than I thought it would be I looked out the window and I saw it, Academy City I went through my pocket to see if I still have Rias and my passport.

"Dion Nama, age 16, birthday September 21" I said as I started to read my info aloud I still can't believe that we are forced to have passports with Rias and me are Italian African-American but we have to come to Japen thanks to my new job demanding that I be transferred to Academy City.

"Rias Nama, age 15, birthday March 14" Why am I still reading these passports aloud?

"Maybe it's out of boredem" I take another look at my brother he's wearing a red hoodie that's not his size, baggy jeans and his hair is brown and short...I guess I am bored if I'm looking at his features.I look at the window and I barely see my reflection but I can still make it out I'm a brown bed head male I'm wearing a black dress shirt with a red tie and brown cargo pants my eye's look tired I guess I shouldn't work all day.

"Welcome to Academy City" I started to read the billboards out the window...I truly am bored, I wonder if there is something interesting in this city.I get up and I walk into a cart where I can smoke I'd rather smoke away from my little brother anyway or else he'll go on and on about how smoking is bad for my health.

"Such a pain in the ass" I have to stop saying stuff out loud.

"What is, sir?" One of the attendant's asked me with a fake smile.

"Nothing, I'm just bored" I told her as I put my cigarette out and I walked back to my earlier cart, there isn't much people to interact with in this train.

"This would be a perfect chance for a terrorist attack" I said as I sat down only to get hit by my brother.

"When did you wake up?" I said while I rub my head.

"A few minutes ago, why did I disturb your smoking?" My brother is a person that only hears and does what he feel's like it alway's land him in a jail cell though.

"I hope you don't go to prison this time"

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one, just tired" Then Rias pokes me in my face as hard as she could.

"Hey, Dion are you about to fall asleep after all the work I put into waking up"

"That doesn't need any effort at all your just plain lazy" The train finally stopped and I grabbed my brother and walked off the train.

"Come on we have to go to our apartment" I told him as I dragged him but then my hand slipped off her hand.

"Didn't I tell him not to use his esper ability in public...nevermind no one will be able to tell if he used it or not" My little brother has the ability to take friction away from objects making them slippery but no one notices the difference so he can get away with it unlike me.

"Whatever I guess I'll go looking around before I look for him" He's 17 he can handle herself...I believe that what I'm saying and what I'm thanking should be switched around.I walked around the city for a bit then I saw electricity coming from my side I looked down and their was a brown-haired girl shooting electricity from her hands at a spiky haired man.

"Hey girly you shouldn't do that you might kill the poor bastard" I said as I watched from a safe distance...what I'm not stupid I could get fried if I took one wrong step.

"Stay out of this old man" The auburn haired girl said as she pulled a coin out.

"Hey, biribiri I thank you should listen to the nice man" The spiky haired boy said he looks scrawny and weak he must be from the way he is trying to get out of this fight.

"My name is Misaka, how many times do I have to say that?" She aimed the coin at him and she shot it towards him an intense amount of electricity came out of the coin as it rushed towards the boy, well I guess it was nice knowing him.

"Hey, biribiri can we stop this?" The boy grabs the energy with his right hand and the electricity disperses...how did he stop something of that caliber with just his mere hands?

"Why I can keep going?"

"But we know the outcome every time, come on I have to go get the food for this week"

"Boy what level are you?"

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Touma Kamijou level 0"

"I'm Dion Nama level 3" I say as I return his greeting.

"You look like a foreigner should I show you around"

"No, I'm quite fine...actually can one of you help me find my brother?"

"I'll do it, how does he look?" Misaka asked me.

"Such nice people" Shit I'm blurting out my thoughts again.

"Umm, I'm sorry he has a red hoodie on and baggy cargo's his hair is the same color as mine and he has the same complication as me" After that Misaka left to look for Rias and I followed Touma maybe I should ask him about his ability.

"Hey, Touma how did you block that blast of electricity?"

"I just did you see their's a weak point in it" He's obviously bullshitting me I had enough time to look at that shot and see their was no damn weak point but I guess everyone has their secrets.

"Whatever...hey do you know where a school called A certain high school is?"

"Yea all you have to do is follow this path then turn right at the second stop light"

"How about the dorms?"

"Same way but a bit farther"

"Thank you" I said as I followed the path he gave me I walk into my new apartment and I drop my stuff on the floor before I grab the key to the room and I leave out.

"I'd rather not get robbed on my first day in this city" I really need help with my habit of blurting my thoughts out loud.I walk around until it's late at night I didn't see anything interesting but I didn't go that far from the dorm's yet something interesting still happened I heard an explosion from nearby I ran towards the explosion and there was a group of people in masks.

"Hey I know I shouldn't get involved but I need to know why did you blow up that building?" I ask them as they look at me none of them responded.

"So this is criminal activity" I say out loud.

"Well, I'm used to it thanks to my old job in America"

"Come on guy's he's a foreigner that means he has no esper ability's"

"What makes you thank that" I said as I move faster than a normal human when I get close to one I send my elbow into his mask.

"Those damn experiments happen all over the world it's just more concentrated here" I said as I looked at the other two one of them pull a gun out and shoot at me I didn't move, if your thinking it's because I have a death wish you are close but I have the ability to speed up or slow down anything within a 2 meter radius.

"So at the moment I'm risking my life for a moment of luck" Then the bullet reaches my range I slow it down grab it in my hand and reposition it I point it at the other's in mask they start to move but I returned the speed to the bullet it hit a wall creating a crater in it.

"H-how that was a normal bullet?"

"When I slow something down the impact is doubled" I said as the two men run away I pick up the mask of the unconscious woman and I return to the apartment...I hope Misaka finds my idiot of a brother.

[Rias pov]

I've wondered around this town for some time and I'm finally looking at something interesting.

"All I had to do was walk around for some time and I find an abandoned shed filled with weapon's damn I'm good." Then the sound of electricity fill's the room.

"So this is where you was?" I look behind me to see a brown hair girl.

"Sorry do I know you?" I honestly ask.

"Your brother sent me to find you but I ended up finding this a weapon dealer instead" Weapon dealer where, I look left and right twice she couldn't mean?

"Me...?"

"Of course"

"Wait, how if I just entered the city plus I came here by train"

"You could have found a way" No, I couldn't! The brown haired girl pull's out a coin and she aim's it at me before a beam is fired at me I jump out of the way of the beam and I hide behind the boxes.I create orb's in my hands and I let them move around the whole room the orb's I created are only visible to me they are also my orb's that steal friction I move them into a path that I'll take out of this building but before I take it I look at the girl once more she's on the phone...shit, it's probably the cops.

"I'm outta here!" I scream as I slide out of the building but the girl shoots lightning in front of me.

"You won't be leaving anytime soon"

"Damn, girl I told you I'm not a weapon's dealer"

"My names not girl it's Misaka Misato"

"And should that mean shit to me" I said as I got up from the floor.

"It should I'm a level 5 esper"

"Well, I'm Rias Nama a level 2 esper, so can you let me go?"

"Nope" Electricity start's to come from here hands and it rushes towards me I gather all the friction around me and create an electricity current in my hands to stop her's.

"H-how did you stop it?"

"I control friction I should be able to create electricity with a high enough friction in my body" But when I do it I lose all the friction I gathered it's a tiring process but it gives me a good balanced move.

"Big sis, I'm here"

"Shit, you did call in for backup?" I said as I looked at the twin tail brown haired girl that entered the room.

"Oi, you really gonna jump a brother"

"No I called in Judgement"

"Why?"

"Your apart of that terrorist group, right?"

"What group I'm confused!"

"She's talking about the Masquerade Circle" Twin tail's finally talk's.

"No, I'm not twin tail's I'mma brother from America so let me go"

"We can't your still under suspension"

"Fuck that I'm out" I say as I get up but then needles was stuck in my leg's.

"Damn, I knew Academy City was hardcore with the esper's but to see a teleporter"

"The name's Shirai Kokoro"

"Well, that's a cute name Kokoro" I said as I realesed orb's and I sent them to where her needle's was then all of her needles start to drop from her skirt.

"What, I swore that I fastened them on the holster" Kokoro tried to pick them up but they only slipped out of her finger's.

"I'll tell you this they have no friction in them now so it's like trying to hold a fish without gloves" I said with a smile but then she's pull's needles out of her shirt they get teleported into my chest missing my vital organ's.

"I'll have to take you into custody"

"You can check those weapon's they don't have my finger prints dammit" I'm starting to get annoyed with this hopeless situation.

"You know what just take me in" I say giving up all hope.

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Because there is no way for you to smuggle in these weapon's on a train" Kokoro said

"Thank god...so why did you attack me?"

"Because big sis needed my help"

"Well, I can go home now right?"

"No I'm taking you to a doctor even though I didn't aim at any vital spot's you still can bleed to death from those wounds"

"Well I guess so"

"I'm sorry for my false assumption" Misaka said

"It's alright I'm used to it"

"Huh?"

"I alway's end up at the wrong place at the wrong time and I get arrested" I said as I followed Kokoro then she grabbed me by my hair and we teleported to the hospital.

"Hey, why the hair?"

"I'm not happy that you have to separate me and big sis"

"But you'll only be separated for a second"

"Still to long"

"Whatever, I'll sign myself into the hospital" I told her as I walked into the hospital everyone just looked at me I guess it's because I have long needles sticking out of my body.

* * *

**This is a creation between me and my friend Christinsteel, please review.**


	2. Day 2

"Yes, I'll be there" I hung up the phone and I grabbed my brother's school clothes and bag.

"The hell, he couldn't wait to get sent to the hospital we just got here" I walked all the way to the hospital.

"I'm here for Rias Nama"

"Yes, he is in room 407"

"Damn, why so far?" Shit I didn't want to say that out loud but I'm irritated at the moment.

"Is there an elevator?"

"Yes" Thank god, I walk into the elevator and when I get to Rias room I see him sitting down with a big smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I'm in heaven, no one has ever told me that nurses in Japan was so beautiful"

"Why are you in here?"

"Well you see I was walking around and I accidentally tripped and I almost got hit by a car"

"Really"

"Yea, they was trying to kill a brother"

"Your lying"

"How do you know?"

"You start to speak, how you did in America when your nervous"

"Damn, well what are you here for?"

"It's time for school get dressed"

"Yea, just get out" Rias got up from the bed and he pushed me out by taking the friction from the bottom of my shows.

"I hope he returns the friction these are my favorite shoes"

"I'm finished" Rias said as he got out of the room we walked out of the hospital and we walked to the school.

"I just have to follow the directions that man gave me"

"What man?"

"Just a person I ran into yesterday"

"Well bro how do you feel about nurses?"

"There alright I guess"

"But there not as good as nun's, right?"

"Honestly I won't ever get your interest in nun's"

"What's not to get a nun is a beautiful woman and they are mysterious"

"What kind of bullshit are you saying?"

"It's not bullshit its beautiful"

"And you're smoking what?"

"Shut up this is life"

"Yes, your shallow life that can only think about nun's when everyone knows maids is the life"

"Whatever we're here" I guess I won that match.

"Now I just walk into this school and look for my class"

"You should get out of the habit of saying stuff at random"

"And you shouldn't speak like you did in America when your scared or nervous" I said before I left I have to find the room 1-7.

"Class I'll be introducing you to a esper from a foreign country, his name is Dion Nama" I walked in the class as soon as she said my name she must have gotten a call that I arrived or heard my loud footstep's.

"I think it's the latter one" I said as I walked into the class I looked at the teacher and...

"How?"

"How, what Dion-san?" Shit, I said it out loud but the teacher is the size of an elementary student.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something" I said as I tried to keep my cool and composed attitude.

"Well, please seat in the left side of class in that free desk"

"Yes" I say as I walk to the seat well my first impression was normal I wonder how Rias is doing?

"Classes went by fast today" I think I would've thought that but yea they went by fast.I got up from my seat and I got ready to leave but then I noticed a spiky haired man...

"What was his name?"

"Hey Dion, what's up?"

"Sorry but I can't remember your name"

"It's Touma Kamijou"

"Or just call him Kami-yan" A blond-haired man came up next to him.

"The name is Tsuchimikado Motoharu"

"It's nice to meet you" I got ready to leave so then I could go for work but then Tsuchimikado stopped me.

"Why don't we hang out for some time?" He has a weird smile on his face.

"Sorry but I have a job to go to" I said as I moved his hand off my shoulder and I walked towards the exit of the school...

"Don't I have to show Rias his way home though I guess he'll find his own way" He is an independent person I shouldn't try to help him a lot.

"Well time to get to work" I say as I pull out my phone.

"Hello" A female voice picks up the other line.

"Yes this is Dion"

"Ah, Dion-san I see you got into Japan easily"

"It was boring though"

"Well as you know you was sent to Academy city for various reason's"

"Number one was because I was an esper"

"Correct and number two was because we want information on the terrorist groups in that city"

"Well I have a mask from one of them back at my place"

"That's all"

"Well it's better than nothing"

"It's time for you to get to work go find out anything you can about these group's"

"Yes, Kiki"

"My name is Kiara"

"Whatever" I hung the phone up and I walked around Academy City...

"You know a walk like this would be more entertaining if I wasn't working" Plus I'm wondering around randomly.

"Hey, can you help me?" I asked someone but they ignored me...

"Ignorant bastard" I said as I walked around some more than I saw another explosion but unlike yesterday this one was bigger and louder.

"Damn I'll just ask one of them" I said as I ran towards the explosion I could hear anti-skill officer's coming to the scene as well.

"Well they must have heard about the explosion last night and decided to put more effort into their work" Though they don't get paid for this it is only volunteer work I looked around and I saw my little brother getting carried out by a red-haired man in a black jacket.

"Shit, why is he almost alway's involved in my business?" I begin to run towards them when needles stop in front of me.

"Who are you?" A twin-tail girl said

"Dion Nama level 3 esper"

"I'm sorry but can you come in for questioning"

"No, not really" I said as I pushed her out of my way then needles was sticking out of my shoes.

"We need you to come in for questioning"

"Damn, why do I have to meet people like this?" I said as I pulled the needle's out of my shoe, I looked at the little twin-tail's.

"You didn't even introduce yourself"

"Kuroko Shirai level 4 esper" Well I'll finish this as fast as I can...all right that's bullshit I might as well accept the fact that my brother's kidnapped.I rushed towards Shirai but when I tried to grab her she dropped kicked me from behind.

"Cheap trick" I grabbed a rock and I threw it at her slowing down its speed the moment it left my hand then I rushed towards her and when she got behind I gave the rock back it's speed when I heard it hit Shirai I turned around and I jabbed her in the face before needles was implanted into my shirt throwing me to the ground as I began to pull those needles out my other arm was stuck in the ground.

"God dammit" I began to pull the needles out and I pull the other ones out but it's too late I'm surrounded.

"Please come with us"

"Well I'm not an idiot" I said as I began to follow Shirai she took me to a room that was only accessable by Judgement officer's.

"What do you need?"

"I want to know, why you was in the area of the terrorist attack?"

"Pure curiosity"

"So how do you explain yesterday's report of you being near another terrorist attack?"

"Pure coincidence"

"Please don't lie"

"So you really believe that a man who just arrived here yesterday could commit terrorist attacks in one day?"

"Yes we have you on camera on your phone"

"The hell is that suppose to prove"

"It proves the huge possibility that you could be sending information and area's to the terrorist for their attack's"

"A very observant girl you are" I said as I pulled a cigarette from my pocket but Shirai snatched it from my hand.

"Your too young to be smoking"

"I'm 29"

"Your 16"

"How do you know that?"

"Your still in your uniform"

"I could have nothing else to wear"

"Plus we went through your file's"

"Such ignorance to go through my personal information" I said.

"Alright cut the bull and tell me the truth!"

"Oh my someone is PMS-ing"

"Screw you, every moment I'm here is a second away from the time I can spend with onee-sama"

"Onee-sama?"

"Oh yea, your American"

"Yes I am" I said in english Shirai just looked at me.

"Well, whatever just tell me the truth already"

"Okay" I took a breath.

"I'm a detective from America I was sent to Japan to investigate...what was I suppose to investigate again?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I need to remember...it's on the tip of my tounge...it happen's on planes"

"You are joking aren't you?"

"Oh yeah I was investigating, why first class on planes is better than all the other class's"

"Stop screwing with me!"

"Wow, well I guess I'll tell you the real reason..." I cleared my throat.

"I'm here to investigate the high amount of terrorist attack's they sent me because I was someone with esper ability's"

"Now we're getting somewhere, can you tell me why America sent a detective?"

"Because the president is worried that the terrorist attack's will end up hitting the USA"

"So for self reason's"

"I guess you could say that"

"And your brother?"

"Just a normal idiot"

"Of course he is"

"Wait don't tell me you saw him?"

"Yes, I have he found a weapon shed for this group of terrorist your investigating"

"That idiot" I said while facepalmming.

"I'd like to know something Shirai"

"No honorific's"

"Honor-what-ic's?"

"Nothing"

"Well, whatever Shirai I like to ask if I can help Judgement"

"Why?"

"Isn't it simple, we both are investigating the same subject so shouldn't it be easier if we helped each other"

"That's true alright, dog"

"Then we're partner's...Wait, dog?"

"Yes I'll call you that"

"...Whatever" I don't want to question her any farther about that nickname.

"Well, Shirai can you show me a map and mark all the area's that they attacked?"

"Come with me" Shirai got up and she walked me to a girl with flower's in her hair.

"Hey, Saten can you show this dog all the area's that was attacked"

"Why we've already checked multiple time's"

"I'd like to see something" Then she showed me a map with multiple red x's on it...you can't tell me they really haven't noticed.

"You really didn't notice"

"Notice what, dog?"

"The damn name is getting on my nerves but these attack's all have one singularity they all are abandoned facility's"

"We've noticed that but what's so important about that?"

"These could be a warning for something big or so"

"A warning?"

"Yea I mean wouldn't that make more sense"

"Explain"

"If I was a terrorist I would want to put up distraction's so then I could perform a bigger bombing but since I've only been in Academy city for two day's I don't know what's worth bombing that's big...maybe a big company?"

"That does feel like a possibility then anything else but then that means..."

"Saten can you put places that could be possible target's for these terrorist after the dog's statement?"

"Alright but it'll take some time"

"Well I'll be going home you guy's should know my phone number since you've went through my personal information" I said as I walked home...Oh, shit I forgot about my brother.

[Rias pov]

[Earlier that same day]

Once my brother left to go to school I waited until I couldn't see him anymore and I left.

"Like I would actually go to school" I said as I walked around Academy city this time I won't get into unneccessary trouble.

"Excuse me, mister"

"Yes" I answered because it just felt like the right thing to do.

"Can you help me find this store?" A pink-haired girl asked me as she pulled out a map from her bag...it's obvious her hair is dyed no one could have legit pink hair and her body I'd give it a 6 out of 10.

"Well can you help me?"

"Oh, I don't think I can I just moved here"

"Then please help me" I can't get this woman off my ass can I.

"Whatever let's go" We walked like hell all over this damn city for two hours to find nothing, nada, jackshit.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find it" She said to me...I must not show her how irritated I am at the moment.

"It's alright, how about I buy us some coffee?"

"Okay" I walked her to the closest café and I got us both iced coffee because it was cheaper than regular coffee maybe because they don't have to put in that much more work.

"So, what the hell was I looking for?"

"My friend he told me to meet him at this spot on the map" She pulled out the map again...Your shitting me, right?

"Hey pinky you know that tis map is upside-down right?" She gave me an honest to god surprised expression.

"God help this woman" I said as I got up from my seat.

"Alright, we can find it now" Damn, she's still making me help her.

"Whatever" And for an hour we walked until we found a black-haired man his eye's looked tired and he was looking at us then pinky waved at him.

"That weakling is the one we was looking for?"

"Yes"

"Well, whatever I'm going out to the arcade" I said when I got hit in the back of my head with a blunt object when I turned around the blunt object was a bat the man was holding it.

"Cheap trick, man" I said as I cracked my knuckle's while smiling.

"Well, boy you want me to kick your ass up or down the street?"

"What?"

"You heard me, boy" I took the friction from his bat so then I could easily take it out of his hands then I hit him in the gut before I uppercut him he grabbed his chin, I got in close and I jabbed him on the right side of his face.

"Hey tell me you want the two-piece, ten-piece or twenty-piece or saying is have it your way?" I said as I got close to him again and I gave him a two-piece to his face before...he fainted.

"He really fainted...punk" Then I got jabbed in the face by the pink-haired girl unlike before here hair was now messy and she looked way more threatening.

"Damn, pinky know's how to throw them up doesn't she?"

"The name isn't pinky my name is Cindy Marionette" Then she hit me in my gut grabbed me by my hair and she knee'd me in my raised me back up and she started to jab at me like crazy then I lost conciousness.

Damn she's strong...I might have to steal her from that weak looking man.

[3 hours later]

"Ahhhhhhh, don't throw me in the cell with Bubba!" I screamed as soon as I woke up then I looked around I'm in an abandoned factory and I'm tied up.

"What kind of freaky stuff was I doing?"

"Your awake" I looked to see a man with bandages on his face and a bat in his hand.

"Now I can pay you back for ruining my perfect face"

"I call bs your face was ugly before I even did anything I just made a...no thats not an improvement" Then he grabbed me by my collar and pulled me up to his face.

"Do you know who your speaking to?" And my response was...

"I spit in the face of people I don't like" Then I spit in his face he threw me to the ground then he hit my head with the bat over and over.

"Marco, I set the bombs" Then he stopped and turned around, good nows my chance I shoot an orb to the light above us and I dropped the light onto a crate.

"The hell was that sound?" When he looked towards the sound there was a fire, I used this chance to bite his ankle's...I wasn't going to let him hit me this whole time but then he hit me with the bat and kicked me away before he ran away with Cindy then the box on fire exploded ...wait, EXPLODED!?

"Are these crates filled with explosives or something?" Then blood started to drip down my face.

"I just done a brother in and that brother is me!" Then a piece of wood hit me straight in my head and I lost conciousness.

When I opened my eye's I was in an apartment my head was bandaged and there was a red-haired man in a black their trying to finish me.

"Hey, don't get closer or I'll kick your ass with science" I said as I stood up.

"Then I'll kick your ass with magic"

"Magic doesn't exist"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure" Then the man pulled out strips of paper with weird marking's on it when the paper hit the floor fire came out of it.

"Okay so that was supposed to be magic, right?"

"Yes"

"Well I'll half believe you for now"

"Whatever"

"So, why'd you save me?"

"At first I wasn't trying to save you I was searching that building for any leads on those terrorist"

"And you just ended up saving me?"

"Yea"

"Why was you trying to get information on those bastards?"

"Because they're a group of magician's like me so it becomes my problem"

"Wow, what a tough life?"

"Whatever...can you tell me something about the people who grabbed you?"

"Yea I can give you their names it was, Cindy Marionette and I guy named Marco I didn't get his last name"

"Thank you, now please rest up...actually, why don't you help me and my little group?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Revenge" I love that word.

"I'm in" I said as I began to go to sleep...Screw it I'll let my brother worry for a day.


	3. Day 3 Dion

"You look terrible"

"I've been awake all night because Rias didn't come back home" I said to Touma when I woke up in the middle of class I got up and left.

"I should go look for the fool that kidnapped him then I'll be able to get revenge for my lost sleep" I said as I walked out of school, I started to look around and I saw my brother walking towards the school.

"Hey, Dion"

"Where the hell have you been?" I walked towards him and I hit him on the top of his head.

"I've been worried all night Rias" I said as I begun to put pressure onto my fist.

"I understand so stop with the hitting me"

"Whatever...can you tell me about the man who kidnapped you?"

"Nah that's my business" I chopped him in his head as hard as I could.

"Come on that hurts!"

"I stopped caring we're going home" I said as I dragged him to the apartment, inside he sat down on the bed while I walked to the kitchen I grabbed some food before my phone went off I picked it up and I didn't know the number.

"Who is this and how did you get my number?"

"This is Shirai I'm calling you because we got a couple of places that could be possible siting's for the attack's I need you to go to the underground mall and make sure their's no attack's down there I'll be looking in another area if there's an attack anywhere else Saten will call you"

"Okay, thanks" I hung up and I saved her number before I began to leave.

"Going to work?"

"Yea something like that" I said as I walked to the underground mall.

"I'm glad phones have GPS in them" I said as I walked into the mall there was a lot of people so I had to force myself around some of these people but no matter where I go I can't find any bomb then all the sudden the light's went out and the gate's closed.

"The hell?" I said as I started to push past the panicking people then there was a voice on the speaker's.

"Umm like can anyone hear me..."The voice sounds like it's from a teenage girl but the way she's speaking pisses me off already.

"Well like whatever it doesn't matter because all of you are like trapped" I started to walk around looking for an open door.

"You must be wondering like why I trapped all of you in here the answer is simple I'm trying to like set an example of how dangerous the masquerade group is by trapping and killing all of you"

"Crazy fool"

"I heard that mister" Then one of the stores blew up near me I jumped away and I bumped into Touma.

"Hey Touma why are you here?"

"I came here to get a new pair of clothes because the ones I was wearing got wet"

"Well, whatever" I said as I began to look for a door.

"You need help"

"This should be handled by me alone" I said but he helped me look for a door regardless of what I said.

"Whatever, well Touma if your going to help I'll tell you something" I said as Touma got closer.

"I'm a detective from America I'm investigating these terrorist attack's"

"Thanks for the information...well, I'll tell you something since I'm helping you I really don't like telling people because it's not that important to tell others but my right arm can cancel out anything supernatural"

"Thanks for the information" I said as we continued to find a door then I found one door that said 'personal only' I slowed my foot down as I was getting ready to kick the door down then I sped my foot back up resulting in me kicking the door off.

"Well let's go" I said to Touma as we walked up the stair's to the personal room then we entered a room filled with bomb's all timed to go off in 12 minutes...it's 12:44.

"She's crazy" I said as we just looked at them then the speaker came back on.

"It looks like to people like totally think they can save you let's watch" Then a television came on showing me and Touma then we heard people start panicking maybe because they saw all the bombs in the room with us.

"Ya fool, ya fool, when I find you I'll have to hit a woman with my fist" Then the door on the other side opened and people with mask on entered the room they had gun's.

"Should we run?" I said

"We have to deactivate the bombs somehow though" Touma said he's right but we can't do that when we're pumped with lead.

"Then we have to get past these people and capture the girl" I said as I ran towards one person after speeding myself up I hit him in his face and disarmed him and I pointed his gun at the other's the gun was a hit one of the people with his right fist and we heard the sound of glass shattering as the person he hit fell to the ground.

"Dion don't shoot any of them they have something on them that's forcing them to do this" When I heard Touma say this I threw the gun on the floor and I ran to another one and I hit him in the face I got shot in the leg by the other people Touma hit one of them in the face he spun around and hit another before he got shot in his arm.

"Dammit" I forced myself to push pass these people I kicked one of the people, I grabbed another and I threw him at a group of them.

"There's too much" I said

"Then we ignore them and find the leader" Touma said as we began to run out of the room into another room.

"We like can't have you guy's skipping a challenge without like consequences now can we"

"What the hell is this fool talking about?" Then there was an explosion in front of us and a man with a sword in his hand walked up to us he had a deranged smile his hair covered his eye's, he had bandages around his arm's and his body had scar's on it.

"That's King he was like so bossy and pushy so I looked him in a room for a few day's with not to eat or drink then when he came out his arm's was all bloody and stuff so I carved some magic circle's into it and he came out like this"

"Magic...circles?" Is she deranged?

"Dion, we have to get past him or else she'll blow something up"

"Then first we should see how well he is in a fight?" I ran towards him and I tried to kick him in his face he blocked my kick with his sword then his bones started to rush towards my chest it pierced my chest but didn't hit any vital points in my body Touma ran up and he knocked him away from me.

"Touma, watch out for his bones"

"I saw" I rushed towards him with Touma I got ready to kick him but this time I slowed my foot down for a second then I sped my foot up again and I kicked him but his bones went through my leg I moved my leg away breaking his bones out of his body.

"Touma, tag" I held my hand out and Touma tagged it King created a second sword from his bone but Touma grabbed it with his right arm the sound of glass shattering then the bone sword fell apart Touma then swung at his face I ran up and I kicked him in his face he flew back but he just got back up and his eye's was focused on my leg he cut then I felt my bones in my leg start to move then they shot out of my leg I fell to the ground Touma used his right arm to cancel out the magic in my leg.

"The hell was that?"

**"Murder, murder, murder ,MURDER" **This man is twisted I have to beat him to death if I want him to come to his senses.

"Touma we have to dodge his moves or else"

"He could probably kill us in one hit" Touma said then we heard an explosion behind us then the speaker started to play again.

"I like totally forgot that those bombs was set to 12 minutes" She said then I looked at my watch 12:56.

"We've failed..." I said as I looked at my watch.

"You've failed your both like totally stupid" Touma started to run towards King then he uppercutted King hard enough for me to hear it, King got back up and he twisted his head until he heard a snap then he ran towards Touma and he got ready to strike Touma but I ran in front of him and I countered by pushing his fist away then I struck him in his head Touma followed up by hitting him with his right fist I increased Touma's speed while avoiding his imagine breaker Touma ran up with his doubled speed and he swung his fist at King's chest I ran and Touma looks at me he must see my plan he jumps up as I run behind him and he lands on my leg at that moment I decreased the speed of my kick and returned it launching Touma at the enemy I rushed towards the enemy besides Touma as Touma sped over the enemy he hit King in his face I slowed my fist down and returned the speed double the impact as I hit King in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

I sped up to catch Touma with my foot and I launched him again we followed the same strategy but this time I hit him in his face I caught Touma again and did the same thing but this time when I hit him I felt something pierce my skin then bones started to come out of my arm Touma hit the ground and he ran towards me before it could spread further in my body I looked at King but he was running away holding his arm as if he was in pain.

"How is that possible there isn't any scientific way to make your bones do that"

"Dion, you're entering my side of Academy city so let's see this through"

"Whatever..." I said as we walked around aimlessly then the sound of something bouncing then I turned around and kicked an orb that flew right at me I fell to my knee I felt a vibration going through my leg I got hit by another one in the back it felt like my spine would break at any second, Touma got hit by one in his chest he fell to the ground holding his chest but before he could die from a heart attack I heard glass shatter and he got back up then multiple orbs hit him as he fell the sound of glass resonated throughout the air then and a girl with brown hair walked out of a room she wore a black dress shirt and baggy jeans with a mask on the side of her face she wasn't even trying to hide her face from us its like she wants us to know her.

"Her eye's there like a purple crystal" And she had a giant insane smile on her face as she watched me try to get up but then she shot multiple orbs out at the sides of items that hit my back Touma blocked them with his imagine breaker and he ran towards her.

"I've already like calculated this 20 hours ago" She said as she dodges his fist she chops Touma in his neck creates an orb bounces it off the ground and kicks it at Touma's leg causing him to fall to his knee she then punched him in his face I got up and I rushed towards her back.

"I've also calculated that you would do that" she said as she grabbed my fist and flipped me over her I spinned in the air and caught my footing as I tried to kick her she simply grabbed my foot Touma got back up and he swung at her but she moved her head to the side then Touma hit me in the face because he couldn't stop his girl elbowed Touma in the face then she hit me under my leg.

"I've calculated for everything you two could or would do 21 hours before you came here" She said as she blocked my fist she grabbed my wist and brought me closer and she knee'd me in my gut Touma grabbed a pole and threw it she dodged it but the moment it got within my 2 meter radius I slowed it down grabbed it and threw it at her it moved so fast after leaving my 2 meter radius she couldn't dodge it so she got hit in the face and her nose started to bleed she put her hand on her nose and looked up as she took a deep breath.

"Very vexing I have not calculated for an attack like that...Show me more!" she said as she looked at us with excitement in her eye's.

"I'm Queen Hoshizora I'm not an actual queen but my esper level is 4" She said as she shot orbs out like crazy I dodged them as I ran up to her and I hit here in the gut as Touma hit her in her face then an orb hit a pipe and the vibrations forced the pipe to come apart and steam filled the room I heard footsteps but she disappeared she must have run out...

"Damn, she's strong" I said as I looked for the exit I have to tell Shirai about her.


	4. Day 3 Rias

"Hey, Rias I want you to go check a warehouse near here" Stiyl said as I woke up I looked at him but I won't argue with him I owe him for saving me.

"Yea but if I see those bastards there I will be fighting"

"I expected as much" Stiyl said as I left but he never told me the warehouse so I don't even know where to go.

"And I didn't even get his number" I started to walk aimlessly then I stopped at some store and got myself some food but a twin-tailed girl ran past the store and I think I've seen her before.

"She's that level 4 teleporter, right?" Well maybe my day got interesting, I started to follow her until she reached a car factory.

"The hell does she have to do here?" Maybe she's one of the terrorist I followed her into the factory and then needles pierced my hoodie I threw my hoodie off just in case, then the girl with auburn twin tails stood in front of me.

"I guess you really was with the terrorist group" Shirai said as she pulled out more needles.

"I'm not, ya fool" I said as I shot 5 orbs at her needles in her hand they fell out of her hand.

"I was prepared for that, Rias Nama level 2 friction thief"

"Why did you look up my ability?" I asked as I stared her down.

"Because I was still curious about why you was at that warehouse on that day" Does she mean my first day here I'm already became suspect number one.

"That was pure coincidence"

"You and your brother are the same"

"What you do to my brother?" I said as I started to gather friction from the ground I felt the electricity go through my chest, I have to endure it as much as I can.

"Why should I tell you?"

"That's it?" I pointed my finger at her and electricity shot out from it I felt all the electricity leave my body then I felt lighter Shirai teleported behind me completely dodging my lightning I tried to elbow her in the face but she grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground then she jabbed needles into the side of my shirt I used friction to pull the needles out easily and I swung my fist at Shirai but she teleported behind me again but instead she drop kicked me I staggered forward but I caught my self and I took the friction from a car door and I slid it over to me she didn't notice the sliding door so when she tried to drop kick me again she kicked the door instead I punched through the window grabbed her by her foot and I slammed her on the ground my arm had shards of glass in it but then needles was on my sleeve I tore my sleeve off and backed away.

"So this is how it is to fight a teleporter" I said as I got into a boxing pose.

"Theirs no need to move slower than I have been" I started to take the friction from in front of me so then I started to slide towards Shirai she teleported somewhere but I didn't stop taking the friction from in front of me I started to move randomly then I stopped because needles was stuck into my pants I looked up and I saw her up a flight of stairs.

"Of course she be somewhere I couldn't reach her I started to collect all the friction around me while dodging her needles I felt my body heat up then I released the heat gathered in my body at Shirai's position my vision was getting blurry.

"I've gathered too much heat" I started to feel dizzy then Shirai walked towards me, I swung at her but she grabbed my arm I took the friction from my arm and I slipped it out of her grip I swung at her again but I was too slow because I was dizzy.

"Your not really that good for Dion's brother are you?"

"How do you know my brother?" I said as I tried to kick her but she simply moved to the side I took a deep breath before I swung at her as fast as I could she teleported needles into my sleeve slamming me into the ground I looked up to see Shirai standing above me.

"Man, I see a purple land" I said as Shirai simply stepped on my face causing my nose to bleed.

"Damn beast learn some manner's"

"Manner's is for people from 1625" I said as I ripped my other sleeve of I uppercutted Shirai in her face.

"I finally hit you!" I screamed as Shirai looked at me with disgust

"You would hit a woman without a second thought"

"You striked me first" I said as I jabbed her again before she could teleport.

"Your within my range now" I swung two more times but she grabbed my arm and she jabbed me in my gut I stepped back with one hand on my stomach I grabbed the closest item and I threw it in the air as I started to gather electricity from the friction in the ground I shoot my electricity at her but she teleported away.

"You fool I wasn't aiming at you" I said as my electricity went towards the pole and the electricity shot at me as Shirai kicked me in my head but we both got hit by the electricity I fell to the ground as Shirai stood still wounded but unaffected.

"I guess you don't know that my onee-sama showers me with that kind of love everyday"

"That's just creepy" I said as I got back up I still could feel the electricity going through my body but if she can handle it so can I.

"Did you just call my onee-sama creepy!?" she screamed I think I found a nerve in her.

"Yea and you can't do anything I bet your onee-sama is off making out with her boyfriend" I said then Shirai's eye's looked at me like they wanted to kill me she pulled out a bag and pulled a vest of needles out I tried to step back but the needles was stuck in my shoes before I could get them out Shirai kicked me in my back throwing me forward she teleported in front of me then she kicked me up into the air needles teleported into my pants keeping me stuck to the roof by my pants she teleported in front of me grabbed me by my head, removed the nails from my pants and she slammed me into the ground.

"Damn, I was just joking"

"Please don't say such unthinkable things" Shirai said as she stepped on my head then a needle appaeared in front of me.

"I'm sorry!" I scream as fear grows in me.

"Then tell me what you came here for?"

"Because I thought you was one of those masked fools"

"That's right you don't know that I'm with Judgement"

"So your a cop?"

"I guess you could say that" Then we heard a car explode and a man with a mask came out of the explosion in his hand was a sword with the same signs as Stiyls paper.

"Damn, he's a magician" I whispered to myself this will be my first time fighting one of them.

"So did you come to save your underling?" Shirai said

"Underling that scrawny man hell no" Did he just call me scrawny?

"Hey, Shirai let me get up and I trash this fool up and down this factory"

"As long as you can follow my order's?"

"I'll follow them as long as I get to beat this fool" I said as I cracked my knuckles the masked man swung his sword and fire came towards me and Shirai I got ready to dodge but then Shirai grabbed me and she teleported us away from the fire.

"Thanks" I said as I ran towards the masked man I swung at him but he dodged and swung his sword at me Shirai teleported needles to my hand and I push them into his arm causing him to stop then she drop kicked the masked man I grabbed him with one hand gathered friction on my forehead and I gave him a headbutt.

"Throw him" I listened to Shirai and threw him in the air Shirai teleported behind him and she slammed needles into him as he fell to the ground his blade sparked.

"Shirai get away from him" She teleported towards me as fire exploded from where he landed.

"Such bothersome kids"

"Did he just call me bothersome?" I said as I felt my fingers dig into my skin.

"I'll knock him out in 20" I added

"Seconds?" Shirai asked

"Minutes?" I said as I ran towards him he swung his sword at me and he hit my chest I felt a burning sensation on my chest.

"Who told you to go against him yet?" Shirai said

"What you worried about the fool who bad mouthed your onee-sama?"

"No I'm worried about my friend's foolish, idiotic brother" Shirai said as she teleported towards me.

"Then let's try something that could beat him" I said then fire came towards us again I pushed Shirai away and I gathered the heat from the fire that was coming towards me then it hit me it didn't hurt as much as it did thanks to me gathering the heat from it.

"Shirai, throw every nail you have at him" I said as electricity surged through my body as she threw the nail's at him they surrounded him and I shot the electricity at him to keep them in place the top was the only exit.

"Shirai, I'm going to need time to focus" I said as I gathered electricity into my body the masked man started to shot fire at us from within his cage of nails and electricity the fire almost hit me but Shirai teleported me away I'm glad it didn't break my concentration then he tried it again and the fire scorched my left arm.

"Dammit" I said as I looked at my left arm it was burnt but I could feel the electricity speeding up my heart I felt like I could die from a heart attack I sent all my electricity to my leg.

"S...Shir..Shirai teleport me to the opening of our ne..edle p..prison" I said as I took deep breaths she grabbed me and teleported me to the opening I fell with my one leg electrified I kicked him straight into his mask and I sent all the electricity to his mask the needles acted like magnets to metal and they all hit his clothing and they held him down some actually pierced his chest he looked up as his mask broke and he dropped his sword.

"Tha...nks Sh...Shirai" I said before I fainted from the heat...damn, I forgot to go to the meeting for Stiyl...I woke up in a building and I looked around the number 177 caught my eye I looked at my left arm and it was covered in bandages.

"I guess that's my fault" I said as I got up and walked out of bed I was wearing the same pants and shirt from the fight but while I was standing I fell to the ground.

"Damn, this is my fault as well I guess" I said as I laid on the floor then a big breasted girl with long black hair and a flower in her hair came into the room.

"Are you alright?" I nodded as I tried to get back up to my feet.

"Well I have to ask you what are these marking's on the sword of the person you and Shirai was fighting?" She said as she helped me into the room with the sword the man who had the mask was sitting in a room with his head held down his hair covered his face but his sword was on a table.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell you even if I knew" I said knowing that Styil might punish me or something.

"Well please stay in the room and rest, the muscles in your body couldn't contain the heat and electricity that was coursing through it when I checked you, you was on the verge of death"

"Thank you" I sad as she helped me back into the room.


	5. Day 4 Dion

I returned to Shirai's branch to see Shirai, Saten, Misaka and Uihara all focused on some sword.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" Shirai looked at me.

"The mutt's back" She said as she looked at the sword again

"Well if you must know we are trying to figure out this sword"

"Figure it out?"

"Yes a man we captured was able to make flames come from the blade but now it's just a sword" Shirai said then Saten looked at me.

"Dion, your brother is in the back" She said

"My brother!?" What the hell did he do?

"Don't worry he's back their for his injuries not for anything else" Saten said then I saw the door open my brother walked out with his left arm bandaged up.

"Hey, I'm okay so I'm leaving" he said before he saw me.

"Rias, what happen to your arm?"

"I got into a fight"

"With who?" I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"Dion settle down he was helping me and he got injured"

"Alright but let's go Rias we have school and I'm sure these girl's do too" When I said that everyone looked at the time and then they left they tried to play it off until they got outside then they started to run.

"Must be running late" I said I looked at Rias and he was talking to someone on his phone as he walked towards me.

"Bro, go without me I mean we do go to different school's, I'll meet you after school" He said I turned around and walked out while I walked to school I started to smoke then I reached the gate's I threw my cigarette on the ground and stomped it before I walked into the school.

"Class 1-7" I said as I looked at the number I walked inside and I took the seat up front since I couldn't exert the energy to actually seat anywhere else I actually studied but no information about that guy king's ability was in the book's I read Queen's vibration's information was in the book's though.

As explained the force of two kinetic energy's clashing I started to read about vibrations I didn't move my eye from that book for a second I didn't want to fight her unprepared like last time.

"Class is over" said I've read about vibration's for the whole school day as I got up I yawned and prepared to walk out when Tsuchimikado stopped me.

"Hey, you want to go to a restaurant with me I'm paying"

"If I'm getting a free meal then why not?" I said as I followed Tsuchimikado to a store where you can grill your own food.

"This is interesting?" I said

"What you don't have store's like this in America, ?" I looked at Tsuchimikado for a second with a serious look on my face.

"How did you find out?"

"I have no problem hacking Academy City's files so finding yours was a bit tedious because your occupation was blanked out but I found it" He said with a smile.

"So what do you want?"

"Nothing really just want to know who's side are you own?"

"Side?"

"Yes, what faction are you apart of?"

"I don't have a faction" I said as I grabbed a fork and I started to eat my grilled pork.

"Damn this is good!" I screamed by accident but I didn't know Japan could have pork that tasted like this.

"Well, you better not get into too much trouble reality is harsh" Tsuchimikado said as he started to eat his food then I looked to my side and I saw...Queen and King eating at the same restaurant as us.

"I guess this is called irony" I said as King looked in my direction he dropped his food and he began to run towards me I lifted my fork decreased it's speed then I increased it again when King's hand had a bone coming out of it I blocked his attack with a fork.

"That was awesome man" Tsuchimikado said as he got up from his seat and he hit King in the face twice with a big smile on his face.

"I won't lose though" Tsuchimikado said as we walked outside King followed us.

"Bro, why do have to like ruin my meal" Queen said as she walked out the store.

"I'm sorry it's just business" King said...he can talk normally.

"Whatever I'm leaving bye" Queen said as she walked away then King ran towards me I increased my speed and I ran behind King I kicked his back but his bones blocked my kick, Tsuchimikado pulled out a gun and he shot King in the chest but the bullet only angered King as he ran towards Tsuchimikado In increased my speed and I kicked King in his face Tschimikado punched King in his gut I removed my foot and Tsuchimikado swung at King again in his face then he chopped King in the neck before he pulled out his gun again and he shot King in the head.

"We got him" I said but then King tried to cut Tschimikado in half I ran towards him and moved him away from the attack.

"I thought we got him" I said as I let Tschimikado down.

"Hey can you go put these 4 thing's down for me" Tsuchimikado said as he handed me four different colored paper's.

"What is it?"

"It's for good luck"

"Whatever" I increased my speed and I set them down everywhere then I turned towards King.

"Hey, fool I'll teach you something I learned at a library" I said as I started to increase the speed of my left leg then when I started to take a step my left leg caught on fire I ran towards King and I kicked King he tried to block his body with his bones but they cracked from the force of my attack.

"You fool, my feet is my strongest weapon" I said as I got ready to kick King again but I missed and King swing his bone sword at my chest I moved back so then it wouldn't pierce my body.

That was too close" I don't have Touma here to save me if I get hit, I looked and I saw Tsuchimikado put a black origami sculpture down on the ground.

"C'mon, wake up you some shit and laugh your asses off about it!" Tsuchimikado said as water spheres was created in the air then they rushed towards King his bones came out of his body and he started to destroy the orb's I ran towards King and I punched him in his face with my right hand but one of his bones pierced my skin I moved backwards to Tsuchimikado as my bones stared to rip my skin apart.

"Dammit, I've been hit" I said as I backed up, Tsuchimikado handed me a piece of paper and he smiled.

"Use that so then you won't die" He said as I held it in my right hand I ran towards King and my fist was on fire as I hit King in his face but I didn't create the fire it was the piece of paper I was holding I hit King and he went flying but the bones on my arm broke apart as my hand started to bleed and my arm looked like it was ripped by a wild beast my bones was also broken.

"What was that?" I asked Tsuchimikado.

"It was magic"

"Magic?" Didn't Queen say she put magic seal's in King's body.

"Yes magic is a real thing but you wasn't suppose to use it because you're an esper, well neither am I really" He said with a smile then I looked at his hands they was burnt that sphere thing he did must have been magic as well.

"That was some chant though" I said then King got up but his bones was coming out of his body more and more until his bones was all there was left of his body yet his bones didn't stop spreading.

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold a magic full of tricks and mysteries!" Tsuchimikado said as he walked up to the bones.

"Today's stage is over here! Let me begin with the cumbersome preparation!"

"And now, allow me to introduce my comrades of the magic brigade" The four different colored papers I put on the ground started to glow.

"Work faster, you idiots! Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, Seiryuu" A bone sword scratched his face.

"The pistol is complete, now it's time to load the bullet!"

"This bullet shall be one so ridiculous powerful and violent!" His right arm started to glow blue.

"A seal will be formed on the pistol!"

"A Shikigami will be cast will be cast on the bullet!" Tsuchimikado said as he ran towards the bones he slammed his fist on the ground and blue energy destroyed all of Kings bones but Tsuchimikado fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"You still alive" I asked him.

"Of course I am" He said as he leaned on my shoulder then a girl with glasses ran up to me with a smile on her face.

"H-hello, I'm Shouren Nasako and I'm an author"

"So what do you want?"

"I want to write a story based on what you're doing"

"Explain please"

"I saw you fight that man with that weird ability and I wanted to see if you would let me write a story about you"

"Whatever, I'm alright" I said as she started to follow.

"I see Dion your making your own faction" Tsuchimikado said as he fell asleep his wounds was healing themselves.

"I guess I'm the only one that actually needs to go to the doctor" I said as I left Tsuchimikado somewhere to sleep and Shouren followed me to the doctor's.


	6. Day 4 Rias

"Alright Rias we have to go to school and I'm sure these girl's do too" Dion said then I felt my phone vibrate I picked it up and I heard Stiyl's voice on the other end.

"Rias, are you alright, I didn't see you at the meeting"

"I'm fine Stiyl just had a run in with a masked man he had this sword that could create fire I think he uses magic similar to yours"

"Can you bring his weapon to me for investigation?"

"I might be able to do that" I said then I noticed that Dion was looking at me.

"Bro, go without me I mean we go to different school's, I meet you after school" I said to Dion then he left I was alone I grabbed the sword and was about to leave when I heard footstep's walk back to this office.

"Damn, I almost forgot my stuff" That voice must be Misaka's, I grabbed the sword and I ran out the back way I called Stiyl, my heart was racing because who know's what would happen if they knew I stole the sword.

"Did you get it?" Stiyl said.

"Yea and I looked at this sword and I realized that this sword has the same flame marking's as your paper does...no this sword actually has paper around it." I said as I corrected myself I felt along the blade to get a feel for this weapon I could feel how rusty the blade was even if it is wrapped.

"Alright, Rias meet me over at an abandoned apartment I'll send you where to go this time"

"Thank you" I said as I hung up on him then I felt my phone vibrate I looked at it and it had direction's to where he was I followed the directions making sure no one could spot the sword that I was carrying with me.

"Why am I listening to him?" I started to question my actions, why am I doing what he tell's me when I don't even have a reason to trust him I only know his name and that he's a magician I don't know anything else about him, these thoughts continued to cross my mind as I walked to the destination and Stiyl was in front of the building I followed him into the building until we reached a room there was a lot of desk.

"So you have the sword?"

"Yea" I said as I threw the sword on the ground he picked the sword up and started to look at it.

"Hey, Stiyl I didn't even ask who you work for?"

"I work for Necessarius"

"What the hell does that mean?" When I asked that Stiyl hesitated but then he sighed.

"It mean's Necessary Evil"

"Hey tell me why do you call yourselves that"

"That's all the info you was getting out of me"

"So your just going to keep me in the dark" I said as I started to walk up to him I made a fist and I swung at him he dodged my fist and he created some distance from us.

"I knew you was going to do this sooner or later"

"I should have thought of this sooner I can get revenge by myself but first I'm going to take all the information I can from you" I said as I started to rush towards him but all the sudden the ground was caught on fire then I noticed runes on the ground he must have done this beforehand just in case.

"You don't need to do this" He said as he looked at me before the flames started to surround me.

"Oi, what am I standing here for I don't care if it is fire or not I'll still kick your ass" I said as I started to run towards him but then I stopped and I stepped away from the flames I don't know how hot the flames are I might die the instant I touch the flames but what if I can remove the runes.

"Nevermind I'll knock you out in just a few second's" I said as I sent five orb's towards his runes I took the friction from it then I forced it to move by taking the friction from around and under it the rune started to slowly move away from in front of me and his fire followed.

"Oh flames, grant the gift of the giant's suffering!" Then a sword made of flames was in Styil's hands he swung his sword at me but I dodged it he flicked his wrist and I was attacked in the back by his sword it was like a whip but it has the form of a sword I guess magician's are just full of trick's.

"Your far weaker than me"

"I'm going to kick you straight out of the building for that comment" I said as I started to gather friction.

"Your going to attack with some kind of fire move aren't you"

"How can you tell?"

"I can feel your body heat increase but now that I know I'm right I can counter it"

"Damn, I should have lied"

"You truly are an idiot" I still created a fire fist when I snapped the flames covered my arm.

"Ash to ash, dust to dust, squeamish bloody road" Styil threw his sword at me and I swung my fire fist the two heats clashed and they both disintegrated.

"Don't you know when to give up" Stiyl said as he started to throw more runes down.

"One of the five elements that build the earth" I ran up and tried to strike Styil but he just dodged my fist.

"O, great creator of flames" I hit Styil in his jaw throwing him back some but he threw flames at me.

"The light of salvation that gives birth to life" I dodged the flames and I took cover.

"The light of judgement that punishes evildoers, while bringing peace and stability at the same time" I took the friction from the desk I was hiding behind and I kicked it towards Styil as it slid at him he jumped over it.

"It also destroys the cold and dark misfortune" I stood still gathering friction from the area around my feet.

"Fire is the name, sword is the title...Show yourself, Swallow myself, turn me into power!" I shot the electricity that I have been building up into my body but a giant fire monster came out of the ground my attack hit it but it did nothing to the monster.

"Innocentius, strike him down!" Styil screamed as the monster swung its fist at me throwing me towards the window but the window didn't break completely shards of the glass was in my back and the front of my shirt was burnt open blood was dripping off of me from my chest there was 3rd degree burns on my chest, Styil walked up to me.

"I held back in that attack for your answer will you continue to help me or will I have to finish you off" he said as Innocentius disappeared I got up and I hit Styil in his face twice, Styil got ready to swing at me but I easily dodged his right hook then I gave him a left hook and I uppercutted him, Styil staggered back but he hit me in my gut then grabbed me by the back of my head and he slammed my face into the ground.

"I'll burn you to a crisp now" Styil said I took the friction from his hand holding my head making his hand slip off my head and I gave Styil a right hook he moved back I grabbed him by his black coat and I gave him a headbutt knocking him out as he fell on the ground blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

"Now who's the weak one?" I said as I started to walk out the burning building I opened the door to the stair's and when the door's closed I lost all strength that was in my leg's and I fell to the ground I felt my head with my hand.

"Damn, I can't have a heat stroke here" I said as I tried to gather the strength to walk but I couldn't move my leg's so instead I pulled out my phone it wasn't completely melted I started to text my brother.

"Hey, bro I'm sorry I was alway's a jerk and selfish but that's who I am...Bye" I sent the message.

"Ash to ash, dust to dust, squeamish bloody road" A flame sword destroyed the door and it hit my right arm throwing me towards the stairs going up to the roof I heard my phone break as it fell from my hand I grabbed the railing with my good hand and I started to walk up the stairs to the roof when I finally reached the roof I started to wobble I can't even think of any counterattack's.

"I've lost" I said as Styil came up to the roof this was my fault but who cares.

"Hey, Styil I'm here because you forgot to give me the sword have you been spending most of your time up her with this kid?" A women's voice said I looked to see a brown-haired women with purple eye's she wore a black dress shirt and baggy pants.

"Queen, please don't interrupt"

"I'm not" She said as she walked towards me.

"What's your name kid?"

"Rias Nama" I said as a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, Nama if you help me I'll save you" Queen said to Styil's surprise.

"Why!?" Styil said with flames in his hand.

"Because I need a new partner"

"What happened to your brother?"

"The tracker I put in him has gone of the map so I think he's dead"

"Queen, stop before I have to kill you as well"

"Just try" Queen said but then she looked back at me.

"So what do you say I'll save you and you do what I say, deal or no deal?" She said with a smile her smile showed me that she knew she has backed me into a corner.

"Deal" I said as Queen turned around and walked towards Styil.

"You heard him, now leave brat" Queen said as she walked up to Styil there was miniature white sphere in the palm of here hands she clapped her hands together and the sphere's started to vibrate Styil started to throw fire at her but Queen dodged the fire starting by running to the right then she dodged another one to the left and finally she slid under another shot she tossed one of the sphere's at Styil the sphere didn't make a big explosive impact like I thought it would instead when it scratched Styil by his ear he dropped to the ground holding his head.

"They aren't condensed shockwave's" I asked Queen.

"No they're vibration's, now I've rendered Styil immobile but sending a high vibration through his ear" Queen said then she walked up to Styil and she kicked him in his head.

"And I thought I would get to fight your innocentius" Queen said with a smile on her face then Styil stood back up and he threw his Runes on the ground.

"You'll get to see it, Fortis931"

"Fortis931?"

"It means I prove why my name is the strongest here" Queen said how does she know so much.

"Innocentius!" Styil screamed as his monster came out of the ground.

"How vexing" Queen said with her hand on her chin but her smile turned into a frown.

"But it's weakness is simple since I just saw you throw the runes on the ground" She said as she made more white orbs and then she clapped them together making them vibrate but when I looked closer at the white orb's I noticed they are just white rubber ball's which mean's it's not magic it's an esper ability Queen started to run Towards innocentius she threw a orb at it every time it tried to strike her but then Styil was also throwing fire at her she threw her orb's to cancel out the flames by increasing the vibration's in their molecules to the point where the molecules destroy themselves to make more.

"Queen dodge to the right!" I screamed as I got ready to shot the electricity that I've been gathering this whole time my heart rate was higher than usual I was panting heavily as electricity surged through my whole arm I realesed it all at the runes Styil put down destroying innocentius and hitting Styil as well.

"See you'll make a nice servant for me"


	7. Day 4 Touma

I walked into my dorm room to get a change of clothes because my shirt ended up ripping but when I got there I looked around and Index wasn't here I took a closer look at my room and I noticed that there was sign's of a struggle since the ground was covered I didn't notice that the ground had cut mark's and there was burn mark's on the side's of my wall.

"Who could have taken her?" I got out of my room once I got a new shirt and I started to run to a area that might be the next attack site it has to be some abandoned factory or building, right?

"Dammit, I don't even know where to go!" Then my phone started to vibrate I looked at the number it was an unknown number and the ID said restricted.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Is this Touma Kamijou?"

"Answer my question who are you!?" I asked again before I heard the man on the phone clear his breath.

"My name is Marco Madoche, now would you like to find that little girl Index"

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'll tell you in time but first Index isn't in an abandoned factory or anything that they usually would be in she's in a populated area surrounded by bomb's with some other people" I squeezed my phone as I started to run forward I have to reach the main district but as I was running I bumped into someone.

"Damn, I'm sorry I was in a rush" I said as I got up and I helped the person up when I got a good look at the person...

"Oh, it's just you biribiri"

"That's not my name!"

"Well I don't have time for any of your challenges I have to go somewhere fast" Then my phone vibrated again.

"Kamijou you have only 26 minutes I suggest you hurry" Marco texted me I didn't even noticed that Misaka looked at my phone as well.

"26 minutes till what?" Misaka asked but I didn't want to get her involved but I bet her curiosity will get her involve anyway.

"Till a bomb kills one of my friends and people around her"

"What!?"

"Keep your voice down I'm trying to find the place now" I said as I started to run down the main district.

"How will you know when your near it?"

"I'm taking a wild guess" I honestly told Misaka.

"You haven't even thought about any possible places"

"Well why don't you think of the place while eliminating anything abandoned"

"Maybe she's in a restaurant or store" Misaka said so we checked every restaurant and store we could then I got another text from Marco that said we have 17 minutes left.

"Dammit, where could they be?"

"Maybe he took her to an office and he has everyone in there trapped" Misaka said I grabbed her wrist and I dragged her to the only office that was close to us she was right it was this office the reason I know is because in the office was men with mask.

"Alright, biribiri we're trying to reach the highest floor I guess" I said as I ran towards two of the guy's and I gave them both a right jab Misaka shot a stream of electricity at the rest of them but she hit the elevator.

"Such misfortune" I said as I opened the door to the stair's

"This just mean's we have to check every floor"

"No, we'll check the middle floor"

"Why?"

"If you was going to attack a building it would be better to attack the middle floor because that would cause the tower to tumble over and knock down multiple building's causing the domino effect"

"I didn't think someone like you would be able to process that" Misaka said I smiled at her as I rubbed the back of my head she turned red when she noticed that I was looking at ran up to the 20th floor and ran inside I noticed that there was hostage's and in the middle of everyone there was a man wearing a green suit, he had blond hair and glasses on he had a gloomy look on his face.

"Hey, look" Misaka said as she pointed at a bomb but the bomb didn't have a timer on it...is it remote controled if so then we have to take this guy out before he set's the bomb off.

"Misaka wait here they're expecting me and I might as well not get you into anymore dangerous event's" I said as I left before Misaka could say something she didn't even yell she just watched me as I walked up to the man in green.

"There you are Kamijou-san"

"Hello" I said as I looked at him then I let my eye's wander to the hostages but there was no sight of Index.

"You must be wondering, where that nun in white is...well, the boss said that it would be dangerous to keep such valuable treasure in an area covered in bomb's"

"Dammit, so you guy's led me into a trap"

"Of course" The man in green said as he snapped then everyone on the ground got up and they ran towards me.

"They was all faking"

"Yes and no" The man in green said but before the group of people could grab me an electrical beam flew past me but as the beam flew past me I started to hear a ticking sound.

"Misaka, don't shot anymore electricity!" I screamed at her.

"Why not?"

"So you've noticed though I didn't take into account that you would bring someone who would lead to your own demise"

"What do you mean you must've noticed her and readjusted the bombs"

"Not really my magic is over electricity as well that's why I was sent to carry out this mission" The man in green said as electricity ran through his hand and the ticking sound started back up but it was slow.

"I see so the bomb's activate when they are near high level's of electricity" Misaka said as she looked at the man's hand.

"Of course and please call me Sigfried" He said as he got ready to attack this is bad Misaka can't back me up and I have to counter all of his attack's to make sure that the bomb's don't go off.

"Misaka make sure everyone evacuates this building"

"Why?"

"Just in case the bomb goes off" I said as I walked towards Sigfried I swung at him but he jumped back and shot a stream of electricity I stopped the electricity with my imagine breaker and I hit him in the gut, he grabbed my right arm and I guess he was going to try to electrocute me but my imagine breaker cancelled it before he even had the chance to try.

"What the?" I elbowed him in his chest, he removed his hands from my arm and I elbowed him in his face pushing him back his glasses fell off and he looked at me with a serious look he ran up and he striked me in my face, he followed it up by kneeing me in my gut, he grabbed me by my head and he tossed me right next to an explosive...this isn't good if he even fires a small stream of electricity near me the bomb will go off because it's so close and the explosion will forcibly activate the other bombs.

"Now die Kamijou-san" He screamed as he prepared to fire some electricity I held my right arm out ready to cancel the attack but the attack never came towards me I moved my arm to look and I saw Misaka kicking Sigfried in his head Sigfried grabbed her leg and he slammed her on the ground I ran up to him and I hit him in his face with my right arm he flew towards the wall and I helped Misaka up.

"Misaka are you okay?"

"Yea how about you?"

"Just a few bruises" I said to her as Sigfried got back up and when he tried to strike me I hit him so hard in his face that I could here his jaw break.

"That's for attacking Misaka!" I screamed...Wait, what did I say?

"What do you mean by that?" Misaka asked as she turned red I looked away from her I could feel my face heating up.

"Nothing it mean's nothing" I said as I walked up to Sigfried, he grabbed my leg and shocked me the electricity went up towards my right arm and got canceled but I still felt all the electricity go through my body I felt my heart actually speed up I grabbed Sigfried with my right arm and I threw him out the door' shot a strong stream of electricity at me I dodged it easily but then I looked behind me when I heard the ticking speed up I grabbed the middle of the stream with my imagine breaker canceling out the stream.

"You was aiming at Misaka wasn't you!?" I asked him I grabbed him by his collar and before he could say something I hit him in the face he went flying down the stair's.

"I asked you if you was aiming at Misaka!" I said as I walked down the stairs, Sigfried shot another stream of electricity at me I blocked it with my imagine breaker I ran towards him and I kicked him in his face he started to bleed from his nose.

"Touma, stop it!" Misaka screamed her voice got me out of my violent trance I looked at Sigfried he was bleeding from his mouth and nose, my right hand had some of his blood.

"I'm sorry" I said to Misaka I must have made her worry.

"About, what idiot?"

"Huh?"

"You was just trying to protect me"

"I guess" I said as we dragged Sigfried outside Anti-skill arrested him but I still didn't find Index I'm going to need to ask someone for help.

"Hey Misaka your roommate is in Judgement, right?"

"Yes"

"Well could you get her to check the finger print's on this mask" I said as I pointed to the mask that Sigfried had on his jacket.

"Yes but for what?"

"I want to find out where a man named Marco Madoche is staying"

"Okay, I'll tell you when I get the information"

"Hey Kami-yan you don't look so great" Tsuchimikado said

"He's right are you sure it was alright for you to come to school" Aogami said I got into school easily but after school I still have to do remedial lesson's for being late...Such Misfortune!


	8. Day 11 Dion

I walked into my apartment after a week of looking for Rias I just recently went to sleep Shirai has told me to stop she said that Judgement will look for him while I'm taking a break.I sat on my bed and I laid down looking at the roof..._Just like an idiot_...Who the hell said that?..._Who do you think..._Screw you, I asked you the question first.I lifted my head and looked around the room but I didn't see anyone with me..._That's because I'm in your damn twisted head..._I'm not twisted..._You honestly think that your still not twisted after staying up day after day..._Of course not I'm alway's calm..._Bullshit..._I dare you to say that in my face..._If you think about it I can't_...Fuck you.

I turned around and fell asleep on my pillow the time when I fell asleep the time was 8:00 p.m. I had a dream I was in my room looking at myself I thought it was a mirror but there was no mirror in my room.

"Hey, what are you looking for?"

The other me asked as he looked straight at me I noticed one difference between the two of us his eye's was a light yellow he also has black marks under his eye's.

"Nothing just looking around"

"For what?"

"An exit from this place"

"I don't see one at all"

"True" Then the other me grabbed me by my shoulder and he forced me to look at him or is it look at me.

"So why don't we talk?"

He started to squeeze my shoulder I quickly grabbed his left hand and I twisted it behind his back.

"Please don't touch me" I said as I began to tighten my hold he spun around and he punched me in my stomach, I crouched down covering my stomach then he attempted to kick me in my stomach I grabbed his foot and I slammed him into the ground keeping him still.

"Why are you so defensive?"

He said as he pushed me off of him he grabbed me and slammed my face into the window, I reversed the hold and I threw him out of the window.

"I'll have to get serious now"

The other me said as he stood up blood dripping from his head then I felt blood coming from my head, my door opened and Shirai walked in...That's not Shirai.

"Who are you?" I said to the girl.

"Dion it's me Shirai"

"Bullshit, she doesn't call me by my name"

"I guess she doesn't"

He said then a foot pierced Shirai's stomach kicking me back then he tossed her at me.

"So how do you feel"

He said as I held Shirai's dead body I put her on the bed.

"Even though you know it's fake your mad at me"

I'm not mad, oh no I'm not mad, I'm fucking furious" I lifted my leg surrounding it with flames, he copied me but instead when he lifted his leg gigantic flames covered his leg we both threw a kick at each other which shot flames at each of us we blew the room up and I jumped out of the room with Shirai in my hands he hopped out of the window throwing flames at me with his feet I jumped off the building landing on the ground the moment I tried to move I tripped then I looked behind me to see him moving closer to me.

"I see, we will never get along" I said as I forced myself to stand then we both put our hands on the floor and we began to spin until the flames on our leg's was flying at each other as we continued to spin as fast as we could then we both jumped back and we looked at each other before we began to run at each other we started to kick at one another while blocking each other's attacks with an attack, then we both threw a right jab at each other only to pull our fist back and throw a left hook we both connected and we sent each other flying.

"Damn, your persistent"

"And your an ass" I said as I rubbed my jaw but then the other me grabbed me by my collar and he winded up to hit me I grabbed his fist and he headbutts me I returned the headbutt with the same force and we began to headbutt each other until we clashed heads and we both fell back but he caught himself and he pushed himself back up.

"Well, that was a fine workout"

He said as he walked towards me once he got close I uppercut him but he didn't budge he just grabbed my arm and pushed me away I tightened my fist and I began to swing at him but he just deflected my fist with a smile before grabbing my hand and throwing me back.

"It's time to wake up"

He said then the world turned dark with a spotlight on me then after I regained my stance the spotlight turned off...When I woke up it was midnight and my phone was ringing I looked at the name it was Shouren I answered the phone and for a while it was quiet.

"...Um...D-Dion, c-can we talk tonight?"

"We are"

"I-I mean at a nearby café"

"I guess, where is it?"

"43rd and Figushi St." I got up from bed and I put on my black dress shirt with a red tie, a brown vest, black pants with chain on it and black sneakers.

"I'll be back" I said as I closed the door then I walked to 43rd and Figushi when I got there I looked around for Shouren but I couldn't find her so I stood at the corner with my phone out ready to send her a message.

"Um, i-is that you D-Dion?" I looked in front of me to see Shouren wearing a brown hoodie and a long skirt she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Shouren you look happy today" I said as I smilied at her then she looked away as she began to walk me to the café we walked in and sat down at a table close to the exit and we sat there in silence for a long moment.

"So what did you want Shouren?"

"I just wanted to have conversation with you"

"Well then why not tell me something about yourself?"

"Well it's kinda hard to tell you about myself but I would like to hear about your progress"

"My progress?"

"Don't play dumb I-I know that you're an agent from A-America"

"I see, well I've made no progress I've been looking for my lost brother for the past few day's"

"I-I see well how about we order something"

"Okay" I called the waitress over and ordered hot chocolate and Shouren got mocha when our stuff arrived I drunk my chocolate and finished it halfway through.

"Well I-I guess that I'll tell you what I know" Then she cleared her throat.

"I know about the existence of magic, thanks to the government's secret files"

"How did you get the governments files?"

"If your going to have 1,264-word password you shouldn't have password at all" She seemed proud of herself for breaking into the governments files.

"So magic exists?"

"Yes and the government is thinking of way's to combine magic and esper ability's that's why this masquerade group exist they want to destroy any attempts to finish this project"

"But they don't need to destroy Academy City to complete this goal"

"I know but the results of fusing esper's and magic have been unsuccessful"

"How unsuccessful?"

"There was 2,130 esper's used in this experiment none of them survived the experiment because the magic tore their body apart" After she said that I looked at my bandaged arm if I was to keep using magic like on that day then I wouldn't be here at all.

"Well, what else can you-" Then the sound of the café door's being kicked down blocked my voice and then we were surrounded by men with rifles they all were wearing military uniforms when I looked at their uniforms I saw a insignia of a dragon.

"Shouren, watch out they aren't like Anti-skill or Judgement"

"I can see that" She said in a twisted voice then she stood up and looked at them the moment she turned around the men started to shoot Shouren grabbed the table and threw it in front of us then she pulled out two uzi's.

"Stay down, Dion I'll take out these shit's in no time" Shouren was acting completely different then few minutes hoped over the table with her hood up she begun to shoot everyone then I noticed something, her bullet's was richochetting off the wall's I couldn't count all the bullets as they bounced around everywhere..._Hey, you little shit I'm not going to let her take all the credit for this_...What credit this is just a massacre?

"Hey, put your hands up" the guard said as he held his gun at me I quickly disarmed him and and striked him in the back of his neck then two more guards tried to attack me when they shot their guns I slowed the bullet's down and dodged them my red tie got shot.

"Hey, that's my favorite tie!" I screamed as I grabbed one of their gun's removing it from his hands then I striked him with the back of the gun, I attacked the other guy but he blocked my attack with his gun, he pulled out a knife and tried to stab me but I grabbed his arm and hit him with the gun. I took the knife from his hand and tossed it at a guards hit him with her gun and she shot two more guards than two more walked in with electricity coming off of one of them, then he shot his gun at us the bullets was covered in electricity, Shouren stood in front of me and all the bullets stopped in front of her.

"Dion, this is my ability Rigid Body" She said with a smile then she aimed her guns and started to shot.

"I see, so if the textbook was right then your ability is like a perfect shield"

"I guess but it can only hold 8 items" Then we heard a click start coming from her guns...dammit, she's out of ammo.

"Dammit, Shouren it's my turn"

"My name isn't Shouren, I'm just Shou" She said as she stepped behind me I increased my speed and I attack one of the guards but the moment that my foot made contact I was shocked.

"Ha, you think are suits wasn't made for cqc you little shit" He said as he pointed his rifle at me than as he got ready to pull the trigger his gun disappeared then it reappeared in front of me, this event was followed by a yawn.

"Hey, Dion why does it seem like you alway's have trouble following you everywhere you go?" That voice it's Shirai.

"Well, when you have partners like you I don't need to worry" I said as I threw the gun to Shou then the guard tried to fire electricity at me but Shirai used metal rods to redirect the electricity back at him I ran towards him and I grabbed one of the chairs I smashed the chair on his head knocking his helmet off then I smacked him with the leg's of the chair until he fell to the ground then I heard a click next to me, I forgot about the secone guard.

"I got your back, Dion!" Shou screamed as she started to shot at the man next to me the bullets she fired stayed in front of him by electricity I noticed that he was using all the electricity in the suit to keep the bullets still, I got up and I gave him a hard kick to the side, Shirai followed up by teleporting in front of him and slamming him into the ground, I lifted my foot and slammed it into his head knocking him out.

"Thank you, Shirai" I said as I left the cafe...I wonder why do the higher-ups want to keep this a secret from the citizens.

"Maybe I can ask Shirai about this?"

That's not a good idea" A voice said I looked to see a man wearing a hoodie and baggy pants, he looked at me and I notice he's wearing a mask..._Hey, it's one of those masquerade people..._He's right.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing just some advice: Don't go to school tomorrow"

"Wait, why?"

"I'm not that big of a snitch so peace out" He said as he walked away I lit my foot on fire and ran towards him but then I slid and tripped on the floor I looked around and I saw nothing on the ground...did I slip on nothing or is he my brother?

"Dammit, I've got to get him now" I said as this time the flames on my foot increased and I started to run on the side of the building I hopped of and attacked him but he blocked it with...An electric kick.

"I have no time for this" Then I felt something scrap my ear and then it fell to the ground it was a white rubber ball then I felt so much vibrations in my ear.

"I'm sorry but you need your rest, bro" A voice said to me then when I woke up it was 4:00 A.M.

"I feel like something bad will happen today" I said as I silenced my alarm.


End file.
